The present invention represents an improvement in the variable orifice shock absorber shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,298 dated July 1, 1975.
One of the problems of shock absorbers today is the effectiveness by which a longitudinally movable load at the end of its stroke is effectively slowed down and smoothly stopped. Further there is a need for an efficient means of dissipating the heat energy developed in the forceful metering of displaced liquids from the main bore of the retracting power piston to a secondary chamber to which the liquid is transported and pressurized.
Heretofore difficulties have been encountered in providing a convenient means of selectively and adjustably controlling the metering of liquids from the bore of the power cylinder and into a storage pressure chamber, and further in defining a means by which the flow metering can be preselected and set for a particular load.